


Orange Rose - Desire

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: This is late, I know I'm sorry.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Orange Rose - Desire

_Cold_ , that is what she held felt for the longest time. The desire to break free and go back home has long been gone, she was in a state drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. When there is a rare time of the feeling of her muscles returning to the body for a second, she knows what it means.

_Someone is trying to summon her_.

She had become a legend from what the people would chant to try and summon her, a hero felled in the battle against the mistress of darkness. A hero preserved by the Messengers to one day hears the humankind's plea once again for survival.

She hated those who try to summon her, she knows the time of peace has ensured when the messengers put her in this state. They saw with their own eyes the reign of peace, and thus one of them suggested.

" _Look into their hearts when they try to summon you, then you will see if the age of peace has come to an end",_

And then another had added, 

_" You can take their offerings but still refuse to answer their call if the time was not right",_

And that has what she had been doing from the last couple of hundred years or so.

Her stomach had twisted in disgust when she had read their desires. When they tried to summon her, it was not because they wanted a hero to help defend their land rather it was just for the novelty of it.

_Others desire her do turn her into their wife,_

_Others had wished to bring havoc upon a peaceful land._

_Others desire her to observe and experiment on her as she was just some livestock, and maybe she was in a way but not to that degree._

She kept declining their answers and sometimes take their offerings if it piques her interest.

Up until one particular summon.

She paid no heed to it at first, as she did when the summons had become frequent and trivial.

And then something happened, when she already feels the pull then she'll their voice and desires but nothing came out, it was dead silence. She was about to take a peak until they did something she hadn't imagine any doing.

They offered their **blood**. She emerged.

As she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she felt her stomach churn. There in front of her was a man, he wasn't her summoner, just the same as those who tried to summon her from before.

Greed overflowing. Then she took a look around, he was alone and she finally took notice of the small child in the corner, bleeding. The blood was not much but if it continues, then he'll most probably die.

The man that had ' summon ' her talked but she paid him no mind, her focus was all on the child. She dashed towards them when she heard in the back of her head a voice that wasn't hers, calling and pleading to anyone for help.

She turned the small child around, the malnourished and obvious need of medical attention. She turned around towards the man, she stalked towards him and grabbed the ceremonious sword that was planted at the ground.

The man screeched when she had slashed him at the face. He stumbled back into the grown and tried to nurse his wound.

She went back to the child and picked him up carefully. He whimpered and she gave out a soft hush, kissing the top of his head, not caring for any of the dirt in it, and went out of the temple that previously housed her.

Once they were at a safe distance, she put him down and nursed his wounds with the known magic she had learned from her Oracle.

"I would have brought you to a place I know that can help...", She stopped and stood up, the boy clung to her again with every strength he has.

"But it seems there are worms writhing around here", she finished and another arm had securely placed him at her chest. The desire to never let go felt present when he had clung on to her.

_The desire to live. To see another day_

She readied her sword and faced the soldiers, probably from the man she had injured, all of them in a stance.

A desire she hadn't felt in a long time.

_The desire to protect someone._

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, I know I'm sorry.


End file.
